


Let's spend the time, Together, Forever

by Kei_Tea



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: Yamada is having difficulties learning his new choregraphy, he seems to have someone in mind ...





	Let's spend the time, Together, Forever

The two of them had been working on their new choreography for over 2 hours. Chinen and Yuto had left earlier since they had already learnt it by heart. But Yamada had had troubles remembering the different steps and Keito had proposed to stay to help him train.

\- Aaaaaaah !!!! Shouted Yamada after mistaking the steps for the 4th time in a row.

\- It's OK Yama-chan don’t worry, just calm down … said Keito softly, putting his hand on Yamada’s shoulder.

Ryosuke sat brutally on the floor. Keito brought him a small towel so he could sweep the sweat from his face and a bottle of water.

\- I've never had so much difficulties to learn dance moves … I remember it all but keep mixing them …

Keito sat down next to him and drank a little from his own bottle, not saying a word. He knew that when Ryosuke was upset like that he should just listen to him complaining.

\- It's the first time I'm the only one not doing it properly ! And it annoys me so much!

As the Ace of Hey! Say! JUMP, people had a lot of expectations … and it was putting a lot of pressure on the young man’s shoulders. Keito knew that too. As a second plan member he wasn’t as exposed as Ryosuke could be, but as the son of a Johnny’s superstar, he knew what it was to try hard not to disappoint anyone. Ryosuke complained for 5 long minutes before turning his head to Keito.

\- Anyway, Thanks you for proposing your help Keito.

Keito nodded, a light smile on his face. They were close friends and Keito was a nice guy, always in for helping a fellow member out.

\- I think you think too much about it. Keito finally answered.

\- What?

Ryosuke was surprised to hear Keito giving his opinion in such a straight way.

\- Well, I've just noticed that, normally, you would just watch the steps and do the choreography just after, without really thinking about it. It just comes naturally. But today, you seem to be focussing too much. Or … -he paused for a short time before looking into Yamada’s eyes.- Or maybe you have something else in mind which provides you from focussing on your dance moves …

Yamada blushed a little. Keito really knew him.

\- You can't lie to me ! Said Keito with a scary voice before bursting into laughter.

Yamada smiled and laughed with him.

He had indeed something in his mind, or let’s say someone … Someone so close to him but also so far … How long had he been feeling this way when HE was around? Of course he had already tried to give his crush some hints. But it didn't seem to work …

Yamada bend his head and stared at the floor before speaking.

\- Say Keito, do you remember our duet?

Keito raised an eyebrow.

\- In our JUMPing CAR album?

\- Yes, when you played the guitar and I sang.

\- Ah yes, it was a really nice ballad, I really loved playing it!

Yamada smiled, he remembered every single time they had performed it during their tour. And every single time, he was thinking about the same person while singing it. But time had passed and Ryosuke had never found the right moment to make his declaration. And soon, it’ll be too late. The 4 of Hey!Say!7 were practising the dance for their new song “Yanchana Hero”, their last song before Keito’s departure for the USA. The filming of the PV was supposed to be in a few days. And the context was why Ryosuke wasn’t able to work properly this time. This time it was different from the other times. This time, it was the last time before long. Every time he found himself alone with Keito he tried to tell him but he never found the strength.

\- I like this song, Yanchana Hero, - Said Keito to break the long and heavy silence which was filling the room.- It's punchy and it makes you feel like you wanna dance. I’ll listen to it when I’ll need courage and motivation in America.

He laid on the ground, his arms crossed under his head. Ryosuke turned to look at him. His T-shirt was a little up so it showed a little of Keito’s abs. Now or Never, said Yamada to himself.

\- Ne Keito …

\- Hm?

\- I … Hm … You were right …

\- About what?

\- I really have something that is obsessing me and that’s why I can't concentrate…

\- Oh? And what is it Yama-chan ?

Keito sat up to face Ryosuke.

\- I … don’t … well … I… Ah Shit !

Ryosuke looked at Keito in the eyes.

\- I don’t want you to leave me !

Keito stayed with his eyes wide opened for an instant while Yamada hid his face in his hands.

\- Raaah sorry I shouldn't have shouted … but …

He couldn’t finish his sentence. Keito had rush to catch his hand with both his, his eyes shining.

\- Keito?

\- I'm so happy … I've always thought that you were happy I was leaving so that I won't bother you anymore …

Yamada caught Keito’s shoulder with his free hand.

\- I’ve never thought of you as being bothersome Keito.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, looking into each other’s eyes. Yamada took a deep breath and started to talk in a low voice.

\- I like … I like when you're around, you don’t say much, you don’t do much but … Somehow, your presence is appeasing … You just need to be here to make me feel good … 

Keito was drinking every words that came out of Ryosuke’s mouth.

\- I don’t want to think about what it's going to be when you’ll be gone … And 2 years … it's quite a huge amount of time … What if … What if you forget about us ?

Keito tilted his head to the right, “us” what did he mean by “us”? The whole of Hey!Say!JUMP ? or the 2 of them?

Yamada went on:

\- Do you remember how it goes? our song?

A serious look appeared on Keito’s face as if he had understood the true meaning of Yamada’s words. He then recited slowly without looking away from Ryosuke’s gaze:

\- ”Let’s spend the time, together forever.”

Yamada reached his hand toward Keito’s cheek and repeated:

\- "Let’s spend the time … together … forever …”

\- Yama-chan…

Ryosuke smiled lightly it was the time to discover if his feelings were shared by the one he loved. 

\- Yama-chan … I …

Ryosuke stopped him from saying more.

\- Of course, I'm stupid … I know you prefer girls and it's just stu….

Keito’s lips on his provided Yamada from finishing his sentence. The sensation of Keito’s lips was soft, and warm. He closed his eyes and let this feeling run through his whole body. When they split up, Yamada couldn’t erase a genuine smile from his face. Keito pressed his forehead on Yamada’s and took his face in his hands.

\- I like you too Yama-chan …

Yamada’s smile became brighter and he gave Keito a quick kiss. Keito laughed at his lover’s childish behaviour and proceeded to give him a proper kiss. A deeper kiss. Their tongues softly meeting each other, caressing each other. A kiss worth of a thousand words, carrying several years of untold feelings. Then, they stayed in each other arms for a moment, without saying anything. They didn't need to talk, they knew what they were mutually feeling …

A few days later, during the shooting of Yanchana Hero’s PV, Ryosuke missed the dance moves several times but they all laughed about it and did their best as it was the last time they were working together before Keito’s departure. Him and Yamada did their best to hide what happened between them. But Chinen kept on making remarks on how they smiled when looking at each other or how close they sat during breaks. But together with Yuto they agreed on not making a big fuss over it, as they had suspected something was going on between those two for a long time.

The day finally came for Keito to fly to America. The day before they all had gone out to eat together and they drank a little too much. Yamada, who was drunk, had a hard time not to kiss and hug Keito in front of everybody. And as everyone had a busy schedule the D-day, Chinen, Yuto and Yamada ended up being the only one to come to say goodbye to Keito. They hugged each other for a long time, then Chinen, with an understood look to Yuto pushed Yamada closer to Keito and they walk away from the two.

\- Take care … said Yamada, trying as hard as he could not to cry.

\- Thank you, you too.

\- And don’t you dare finding an American lover !

Keito bursted into laughter.

\- Don’t you worry about that … I had a hard time getting the actual one, I won't let him go so easily …

Yamada smiled while discreetly taking Keito’s hand in his. Keito looked around them, panicking a little.

\- What if someone sees us ?

\- I don’t care … answered Yamada before putting a soft kiss on his lover’s lips.

Keito gave him a kiss back before hugging him strongly. Yamada felt the tears running down his cheeks. They kissed for the last time. Yamada noticed that Keito was crying too, he swept away his lover’s tears with his hand.

\- I'm going to miss you Keito …

\- Me too but I’ll be back soon … Wait for me … Yama-chan …

Ryosuke felt the tears pouring again as his boyfriend was walking away from him, they finally let go of each other. Ryosuke watched Keito’s back disappearing into the crowded airport, he couldn’t stop crying. Chinen and Yuto came back, as they saw Ryosuke crying they both put a hand on his shoulders, at that moment, Chinen heard a little voice singing … softly …

“Let’s spend the time … together … forever ……….. I love you Keito ……..”

~The End~


End file.
